Modern lighting systems, such as Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) lighting installations, tend to comprise a large number of components that are connected by means of a communication network. The components are for example, luminaires, switches, power supply engines (PSEs), sensors, speakers, and/or air management devices, etcetera. The sensors are for example smoke detectors, motion detectors, light detectors, etcetera.
The lighting systems are often commissioned in an abstract way in that they fail to follow references to pre-planned locations for installing the components, and/or the installing person fails to clearly record the installed locations for future reference. The cable connections between the components are normally hidden behind a ceiling making visual identification of the connections between different components in the network difficult. Furthermore, sometimes the cables are not cut to size and placed in loops. Thereby, the cables may be entangled in each other making visual identification impossible. Furthermore, additional chaos is introduced if changes are made to a system after it has initially been installed. Multiple restrictions then sometimes force the installer to be ‘creative’ with wiring or cause him to make non-obvious connections. It is known from the publication of U.S. Pat. No. 8,049,434 B2 that, as part of a commissioning process, luminaires can be controlled to emit light based on their physical address in a lighting system. Yet, it remains difficult for an operator to subsequently find a specific component in the lighting system, for example a defective component that is to be exchanged.